Fishing is a popular activity performed throughout the world for sport and food provision. One of the most important aspects of fishing is to attract fish. That is, fishermen have conventionally used a fishing lure attached to and cast from a fishing pole to attract the desired fish to the lure. The fish must be enticed to attack and bite the lure (and hook attached thereto) in order for the fisherman to be successful in catching the fish.
One of the oldest ways to catch fish is to connect a hook to line connected to the pole and simply put live bait on the hook, such that the motion of the bait will attract the desired fish. In addition to live bait, artificial baits have commonly been used, with innumerable lure designs having the appearance of a fish, frog or other animal that is attractive to fish as a food source. With artificial baits, various accessories are used to attract fish into the general vicinity, such as the realistic appearance of the fishing lure or the creation of particular noises or vibrations in the water to attract the fish.